Question: On Monday, Umaima and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.21 minutes, William agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 36.5 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 21.24 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Umaima in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Jessica was 15.26 seconds faster than Umaima.